<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crying for you, just one time. by SaraHudson112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947031">Crying for you, just one time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112'>SaraHudson112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Andy, Alpha Booker, Andy is amused, Booker and Nicky's relationship is friendly, Booker is worried, Exploration of A/B/O dynamics while being immortal, Joe is just a little jealous, M/M, Omega Nicky, Protective Booker, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, alpha joe, not romantic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is the omega of the pack, is the end of the Second World War and Sebastien discovers something that makes him cry while being drunk. Nicky hugs him until he sleeps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crying for you, just one time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may try to write some more drabbles about Omega Nicky and the fact that is not the same for him because he is immortal and all that. Let me know if you are interested on reading! I'm sorry if there's bad mistakes on my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky is an omega and immortal, which means he cannot get pregnant but Joe and Nicky have always been ok with that, they don’t know what they will do if something like that happens, because they are still immortals and the baby could be in danger.</p><p>Fate of knowing their child is going to grow and die before their eyes is just so terrifying and painful to even think, that’s why everyone is so thankful Nicky can’t get pregnant. Booker, even with his terrible depression and bad coping mechanism of drinking too much alcohol and being the one who always complains about his immortality because of the death of his wife and sons, cries like a baby the first time Nicky tells him he cannot get pregnant.</p><p>Booker is drunk that night, they are celebrating the end of the Second World War in a safe house in France where they’ve been drinking and eating for the first time in days. Nicky made some soup with potatoes, carrots and other things he was able to find in a small store. It taste like heaven and they pair the soup with cheap wine and they drink and eat happily, talking about everything and having a very much needed rest.</p><p>One chat leads to another and they all agree with a nod of their heads and nostalgic smiles that the best they did was saving all those omegas and their pups from the concentration camp they were in. It feels good to be of use and they all are exhausted to a mental extension, but at least this war is over.</p><p>“Looking at the smile of that pup I took in my arms was everything that I wanted… I’m glad we were able to get them all out.” Nicky says, relaxing comfortably in Joe’s arms.</p><p>“Yeah… well, you could have bring him with you.” Booker drinks some more and smiles at the couple. “Or maybe you could get one… you know, have some on your own”</p><p>Andy spits his wine when she hears Booker say that, but Nicky just laughs.</p><p>“Wish I could, sometimes… Being an omega who cannot get pregnant is such a weird thing for everyone.”</p><p>Sebastien looks at Nicky and Joe with wide eyes. “Wha-what?” He asks, stumbling with his own words and even Andy is rising and eyebrow in confusion by Booker’s reaction</p><p>“You cannot get pregnant? Why?” Booker looks so hurt and sad that Nicky stands up from where he is sitting and goes directly to hold Booker’s hand. He doesn’t like when any of them look this hurt and sad.</p><p>“Hey, Book… calm down… what’s wrong?” Joe and Andy are concerned too, looking at how Booker is crying now and Nicky just looks back at them, like he is asking for some kind of explanation at what is happening, but none of them know what’s going on. Nicky decides the only thing to do now is hug Sebastien till he calms down and that’s what he does.</p><p>They listen to Booker cry and babble about how much he hates the world and their immortality because Nicky wasn’t able to have a baby, and he blames Joe for not telling him that soon and after some other things, Booker falls asleep in Nicky’s arms and the next day they don’t talk about what happened.</p><p>But a week later Sebastien scolds Joe very thoroughly about not having enough care about Nicky and his position on missions.</p><p>Nicky laughs and kiss Booker in both cheeks, telling him to stop worrying about nothing and it definitely takes some years for Sebastien to take things more easily around Nicky. Andy is amused and Joe is a little jealous, but they all know is not because Booker is in love with Nicky, though they love each other a lot, is not like romantic love. Booker never admits that he is protective of anyone, but Joe tells him one day “Do I have to alpha fight with you?” but they laugh and pour another drink for themselves. Joe knows very well that Booker is only protecting his family and he’s actually glad Nicky is not in the fire line that often now that Booker and him ally to vote for Nicky to be in the safest position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>